


The Best Day

by DisneyLover13



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyLover13/pseuds/DisneyLover13





	The Best Day

It was the best day of my life. The sky was an incredible blue, just like her eyes when they danced with sunlight. The balcony on which I stood was magnificent, a mirage of sunbeams and snowflakes that played across the perfect ice, her ice. In my right hand I held a ring. A single snowflake surrounded by swirls of blue. I stand there, staring off into the distance until I hear footsteps. Slowly I lower myself onto one knee and hold the ring up in front of me.

She opens the door, her blue eyes alight with tears. It's her sister. She motions for me to follow and I do. Racing behind her through the twists and turns of this icy palace. Finally I see her, the girl I'm going to marry. She's lying on a red floor, a single arrow protruding from her chest. Her breathing comes in gasps as more blood pools around her. I run to her and put her head on my knees as I stroke her hair. She looks at me expectantly and painfully, her bright eyes slowly growing dimmer and dimmer. 

"Will you marry me?" I managed to push out between gut wrenching sobs.

"Of course....." She whispers, light as a feather. 

I slide the ring on her finger. A symbol of everything we had together. She smiles. One last heart wrenching smile before she's gone, forever. My dear snowflake vanished into a world that I can never visit.


End file.
